Sunnydale: The Hellmouth
by Spike868
Summary: I suck at summaries. I just wanted to write my own high school thing after seeing so many of them. So this is just a hgh school thing. All the basic characters BTVS season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Sunnydale: The Hellmouth

Summary: It's Sunnydale High, Hellmouth-central. A group of teens rule the school, but there is more to them than meets the eye. And when the new kid arrives, what secret is he hiding?

CHAPTER ONE _Sunnydale High, 1999_

The school bell rang and over two hundred students ran through the halls to their lockers. It was lunchtime and the cafeteria quickly filled up as students eagerly awaited their food, but Liam Angel, Faith Giles, Charles Gunn and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce knew their places amongst all of the rush. They ruled the school, but were cool about it.

Sitting in the corner of the cafeteria at their own private table, those who were known to each other as Angel, Faith, Gunn and Wes had their own little world. They had their own world outside of school too, the world of vampires. Gunn's parents were killed by vampires while Angel's younger brother Connor was turned. Wesley's mother Elizabeth was a Slayer, and his father Roger was a man with an important position in the Watcher's Council of Britain. When Elizabeth was killed, her Watcher Giles came to Sunnydale to care for three teenage boys. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Charles Gunn and Liam Angel became foster children to Giles, who was the father of Faith. With the close relationship the four soon formed, it was no wonder they relied on each other while they hunted at night.

They hunted vampires on a daily basis, getting revenge for their family members' deaths. With the help and training of their mentor Giles, they maintained a stable balance of good and evil on the Hellmouth. They all lived in the same house, which made them all almost like brothers and sisters to each other. This bond held them together.

"Did you hear 'bout any new kids starting this year?" Gunn asked as the group scanned the cafeteria for new faces. It was the first day of a new year, and things were going to be different, Angel could tell.

"Nah man." Angel answered Gunn. "Do you know any of them?"

"Nope. But hey, maybe we'll see one or two of them and check 'em out."

"Hey, do you know who she is?" Faith asked, pointing to a blond girl walking through the cafeteria and out the double doors into the schoolyard. Walking beside her was none other than Cordelia Chase, the queen of popularity in the school. But Angel and his gang were not worried about her. People feared them, and they did not fear Cordelia.

"Nope, maybe she's one of the new ones." Wesley said. "I feel sorry for her, getting stuck with Cordelia."

"Maybe." Gunn replied. "How about him?" A tall blonde boy walked into the cafeteria and took a tray, a sandwich and a drink and headed for an empty table.

"20 bucks says I can get him to sit with us." Angel betted.

"No way, you don't even know him." Gun laughed.

"Give me a chance man."

"Alright. Go for it." Gunn gave Angel a gentle shove and he approached the lonely looking boy.

"Hi there." Angel said calmly. "You look lonely."

"Oh, it's alright, really." The boy replied.

"You new?" Angel inquired. The boy nodded. "I'm Liam. Liam Angel." He extended his hand, and the boy shook it.

"William. William Brown." He shook Angel's hand.

"Do you want to come and sit with me and my friends over there?" Angel gestured to the others who waved and grinned. "They're much cooler than they seem, really."

"It's okay. I think that I'll just sit on my own." William replied.

"First day is always the hardest." Angel tried to cheer him up. "If you stick with us you won't have to worry about anyone picking on you or getting lost or anything. Trust me, you should come sit with us."

"Oh, alright." William finally agreed and Angel led him over to the table where the others were rolling their eyes and laughing.

"He did it. Damn, he did it.' Gunn moaned. As Angel sat down Gunn slipped him a 20-dollar note under the table, shaking his head. William sat down beside Angel, eyeing the other people sitting at the table.

"So what's your name kid?" Faith asked.

"Uh… William." William was put off by the girl's way of speaking. Did he look like a _kid_? He didn't let it bother him. "You?"

"Faith. This is Wesley, Gunn and you've already met Angel." Faith gestured to each person as she said their name.

"Angel?" William asked.

"Oh yeah, people call me Angel. Or at least, friends do. Ordinary students just stick with Liam. But I'm known as the Angel of Sunnydale High, on the Hellmouth." Angel quickly realised his mistake.

"The _Hellmouth_?" William asked curiously.

"Never mind. So what year are you in?" Gunn quickly changed the subject, and William slowly caught on.

"Uh… 10."

"Really? Same as us." Wesley answered.

"Great." William added.

"So what have you got next?" Angel asked. "See if you're in one of our classes."

"Um… History I think." William thought back to the timetable he received in role call, picturing it in his mind as he tried to work out what class he had. He was good at memorising things.

"Awesome, you're with me and Faith." Angel told him.

"Good luck man…" Gunn whispered to the boy beside him. "Angel's a bit of a smart-ass when it comes to History, he seems to think that he knows a lot about it."

"Hey, I can hear you. So what if I happen to be _good_ at History? Big deal." Angel snapped.

"Hey, whatever man." Gunn raised his hands defensively before taking a drink from his water bottle.

The school bell rang throughout the halls, and suddenly everyone was on the move. William looked around awkwardly.

"Hey, don't worry Will, just stick by me. What's your locker number, I'll take you there." Angel tried to comfort his new friend.

"312."

"Alright. Come on. See you next period for English guys!" Angel called to the others as the parted from the cafeteria. Faith walked on his left side, with William on his right. Angel led them through the hallway, darting past small groups of student as everyone made their way to their next class.

"Have you seen the pretty little blond thing that was here earlier?" Angel asked William as they reached locker 312.

"Excuse me?"

"Blond girl. Walked through the cafeteria just before you came in. Pretty looking girl, might catch up with her later." Angel said.

"I haven't taken much notice of people. I don't know anyone."

"Hey, you know us." Faith chimed in.

"It's nice to know I have friends." William said plainly.

"Hey, don't be like that. Come on, we'll catch up with her after school." Angel suggested. William waited before responding.

"Um… yeah okay." He was unsure. He knew he had to get home straight after school. He had to get home to his guardian; she'd be worried sick about him otherwise.

"Great. Come on, we better get to class before we get busted." The three ran down the hall and joined their class just as the doors closed and the hallways became totally empty.

Author's Note: Because I'm not actually in America and know basically nothing (let's face it, I know nothing) about American schooling, I'm going to use the schooling levels that I'm familiar with in Australia. 16 year-olds are in year 10, so whatever grade or form or something that is in American, that's what year they're all in. So what does this first chapter rate with the reviews? BTW, did you notice the little reference I stuck in there to the Angel Season 2 episode AYNOHYEB? Think… room numbers…


	2. Chapter 2

Sunnydale: The Hellmouth

Summary: It's Sunnydale High, Hellmouth-central. A group of teens rule the school, but there is more to them than meets the eye. And when the new kid arrives, what secret is he hiding?

CHAPTER TWO _Sunnydale High, 1999_

The end of the day was the time every student hung out for. It meant they could leave with their friends and go their own way, without having to worry about the constraints of school and the responsibility that came with things related to school.

William and Angel stood outside the front of Sunnydale High on the stairs leading up to the main entrance. Angel scanned the area for the blonde girl he'd seen in the cafeteria at lunch.

"Will, there she is." Angel pointed to the girl sitting on the grass under a large tree.

"Her?" Gunn asked as he, Wesley and Faith approached the two boys. "You haven't heard about her?"

"What are you talking about Gunn?" Angel inquired.

"Name's Buffy. Word around the school is that she's _gifted_." Gunn answered.

"_Gifted_ in what way?" William asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know exactly. I just heard she's special. Maybe you should go over and ask her."

"No, that's not right." William jumped in quickly. "You can't just walk up to someone and ask about their life, it's weird."

"Then allow me." Angel said boldly as he broke away from his friends and wandered over to where Buffy was sitting against the trunk of the tree.

She looked up at him, as he got closer. "Hello." She said sweetly.

"Hi." Angel began introducing himself. "I'm Liam." He extended his hand to her, crouching down beside her. She shook it, and introduced herself.

"Buffy." She smiled.

"Buffy." Angel repeated. "Well Buffy, somebody told me that you're special. What exactly did they mean?" Her expression changed in an instant.

"Who have you been talking to?" she demanded suddenly. A young teenage girl appeared beside Angel, surprising him.

"Just a friend of mine." Angel answered Buffy quickly. "I didn't mean…"

"I have to go." She got to her feet, grabbed her bag and stepped aside with the young girl. "Come on Dawn, we have to go. Now." The two girls ran off suddenly, leaving a stunned Angel behind.

Gunn, Wesley, Faith and William wandered over. "Smooth man." Gunn laughed, patting Angel on the back playfully.

"Hey!" Angel pushed him away. "There's something about that girl… I must know, what's she hiding? What was she so afraid of?" He watched as the two girls kept running down the street before turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.

"Man, you don't need to worry 'bout her." Gunn assured him.

"I'm sure she's cool." Faith added. "Give her a bit of time to adjust, she's new."

"So is William here." Wesley said, drawing everyone's attention at William. His eyes darted nervously and he glanced down at his watch.

"I have to go." He said quickly. Gunn placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Hey man, why you gotta go so soon?" Gunn asked.

"I have to get home." William answered quickly. "My, my sister, she…"

"Gunn let him go." Angel ordered. "If his sister wants him home, then let him go." Gunn released him and William smiled as a thankyou to him. "We'll see you tomorrow William."

"Okay." William quickly left the group and ran in the direction of his house. He ran for three blocks straight before turning down a little street and running to the second last house.

The house was surrounded by overgrown trees and shrubs, obscuring it from public view. William opened the rusty gate and proceeded to slam it shut as he ran up the long pathway to the porch. He jumped over a bundle of newspapers that had been dumped in the middle of the pathway and continued up to the house. The long grass in his front lawn was at waist-height and he could feel single pieces whipping his legs as he ran. He wished he had worn long pants. Appearing at the door was the familiar young face of his guardian.

"You're late Will." She said sternly.

"Sorry Fred, I tried to get away as quick as I could."

"You're not allowed to stay out Will, it's not safe."

"The sun doesn't set for another three hours at least." William protested.

"Don't argue with me. I want you home and I want you safe. It's a new school and a new neighbourhood and I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Sorry." William apologized again. Fred held the door open for him and let him inside before closing it again and slamming the front door shut, bolting the latch closed.

Three hours later, at sunset… 

William was ready to go out. He was dressed in black trousers, a black t-shirt and a black leather coat. He wore large heavy black boots, and was armed with many weapons. Tucked inside his left boot was a small blade about five inches long. Inside his coat were two stakes, one in each pocket near his chest. He had a retractable stake strapped to his wrist, and was prepared to do battle with whatever he came across while hunting that night.

Fred appeared at his door. She didn't approve of his nightly hunts, but knew the reason behind them. She allowed him to go only because of the reason.

"Be careful Will." She warned.

"It's Spike," he corrected. "And yeah, I'll be careful." She smiled uneasily at him as he climbed out the window. "I'll be back in a few hours." He climbed off the roof and landed soundlessly on the grass. He disappeared through a hole in the back fence, escaping into the dark of the night.

At the house of Giles… 

Angel, Gunn, Wesley and Faith were ready to go out. Faith was dressed in dark denim jeans, a black t-shirt and a stylish black leather jacket. Gunn wore baggy cargo pants and a dark brown t-shirt, while Wesley wore faded dark denim jeans and an olive button-up shirt. Angel was dressed in black trousers, a maroon button-up shirt and a black leather coat.

The four teens stood in Giles' living room and waited for him to emerge from his room. He'd been training them for two years, ever since his Slayer Elizabeth died. Tonight, they had a new mission.

"Okay." Giles cleared his throat as he walked into the living room, straightening up the collar of his brown jacket. He wore black trousers and a grey t-shirt, and was holding a bunch of photos in his hand. "We're looking for someone tonight."

"Someone to kill?" Faith asked. Giles shook his head.

"No, not tonight. We're looking for the new Slayer. She arrived in town a few days ago, and I was told by the Watcher's Council that I'm to be her Watcher." Giles explained.

"Oh." Faith replied.

"But we still have to be prepared to fight vampires if we come across any." Giles continued. "So, does everyone have at least one stake on them somewhere?"

"Two." Gunn said.

"Two." Wesley continued.

"Three." Angel boasted proudly.

"One." Faith said, a little disappointed. "There was only one left in the weapons chest."

"Angel, please give one of your stake's to Faith." Angel reached into his coat and pulled out a stake, handing it over to Faith. She tucked it inside the back of her jeans. "Alright. Now this is the girl you're looking for." Giles passed a few photos around the group.

"Hey, isn't this Buffy?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, that's her name." Giles confirmed. "How did you know? Do you recognise her from somewhere?"

"Yeah." Angel took the photo and examined it. "School."

"Well, I think we should get going then." Giles finished. "We know who we're looking for, and she should be out hunting. It's a Tuesday night and everyone your age will be out at the Bronze."

"Should we hit there first?" Gunn suggested.

"No, I say we work our way there." Angel said. They turned to Giles, and he nodded in agreement. They set off, hiding in the shadows as they stalked through the empty Sunnydale streets.

A/N: Just so you know, they're not just hunting for revenge. They're also hunting because before Buffy arrived there was no Slayer in Sunnydale. And since Sunnydale is on the Hellmouth, Giles and his crew were the "monitors" of the town to keep the evil under control. Just so you know.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunnydale: The Hellmouth

Summary: It's Sunnydale High, Hellmouth-central. A group of teens rule the school, but there is more to them than meets the eye. And when the new kid arrives, what secret is he hiding?

CHAPTER THREE _Sunnydale High, 1999_

It was Angel who saw her first. She was fighting something in an alley, and had just thrown whatever it was into a row of garbage bins. They were only a street or two away from The Bronze, and Angel and the others knew that Buffy, being the Slayer, wouldn't let any vampires near the club.

"There she is." Angel whispered as he signalled for the others to follow him. Somehow, recently, he'd become as much of a leader of the group as Giles was. He had no problem with this; soon he could let the teens fight on their own without him having to struggle to keep up. He was in good shape, but they were much younger than him.

"Don't make any sudden noises." Giles warned. The five fighters hid in the shadows of the alley and watched the Slayer fighter. She was remarkable, and it appeared that no one was training her.

"Don't think you're going anywhere mister." They heard her say to the vampire as it tried to run. It came towards them, but she grabbed it but the shoulders and flipped it onto its back. She then rammed the stake in her hand deep into its chest and stepped back as it exploded to dust.

"Nicely done." Gunn commented as he gave up their position. He rose to his feet, and the others soon followed his lead. Buffy spun around.

"Oh, uh… hi." Buffy said nervously, hiding the stake inside her coat. "What are you guys doing hanging around in an alley?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Giles replied.

"Oh, I just…" She tried to think of a cover. "I just got dropped off by my mum and I'm heading inside."

"Buffy, we know who you are, you don't have to hide." Giles began.

"I'm sorry?"

"We know you're the Slayer." Angel added.

"What? How?"

"Watcher's Council of Britain informed me of your arrival." Giles continued. "I'm your Watcher."

"No, see, you don't understand. I'm not the Slayer. I have nothing to do with vampires and demons."

"And yet you seem to know so much about what the Slayer is involved in. And you just staked a vampire."

"Not my first." Buffy told them. Giles approached her.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you."

"I'm not afraid of you." She protested. "I just, I'm not a part of that world. I don't _want_ to be a part of that world."

"It's not your choice I'm afraid."

"Well I don't care, I don't want that life. I already had to move here and change schools because I got kicked out. This life, it's not good for me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but we really must inform you that you have a responsibility now. You have to kill the demons and vampires because it's your job. It's your life."

"I don't want the job. Give it to someone else."

"It's not that simple." Faith stepped in. "We've been doing your job 'cos there was no one else to do it. Now it's your turn. Step in, and take some responsibility."

"You seem to be doing well enough without me."

"That's beside the point." Giles protested. "You are the one that has to do this. It's a personal thing for these four." He gestured to the teens surrounding him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't ask for this." Buffy began to back away. "I didn't ask for any of this. I have to go." She turned and ran, disappearing inside.

"Well, at least you found her." Wesley stated.

"Yes, we did. Now we have to teach her. We have to show her who she really is."

Inside The Bronze… 

Spike was standing up on the balcony inside The Bronze looking down on all the unsuspecting victims. They didn't know anything about the creatures of the nights that were out there to scare them and kill them. Some were even inside, and they were who Spike was looking for.

In his black ensemble he was relatively well hidden up in the darkness behind the spotlights. However, his peroxide-blonde hair gave his position away a bit.

Spike spotted a young couple sneaking out the back. They looked a little suspect to him and he thought they might be vampires. This was his time to strike. He made his way down the stairs and followed the pair out the back door to the alley outside.

Elsewhere inside The Bronze… 

Buffy saw a blond dressed in black following a couple out the back door to the alley behind the club. She made her way across the dance floor, fighting her way past people as they danced to the house band playing funky techno music louder than anybody could normally stand. Pushing past another crowd of people, Buffy slipped out the back in search of the couple and the blond she considered to be a vampire.

Elsewhere inside The Bronze… 

Giles, Angel, Faith, Wesley and Gunn were looking for Buffy. They'd seen her go inside but they were having trouble finding her.

"There." Faith pointed to Buffy as she slipped through the back door. "She's going out the back." The five of them made their way around the dance floor and crowds of people, disappearing out the door to follow Buffy.

They hadn't seen the couple sneak out, or Spike follow them. They had only seen Buffy, and weren't prepared for the crowd that would soon be gathered in the alley behind the building.

In the alley behind The Bronze… 

The couple stopped a few metres down the alley and the young boy pushed the girl up against the wall. He began kissing her and she willingly kissed him back. He began kissing her face and down her neck, and just as Spike made his way out into the alley he saw the two against the wall. He waited just a moment for the boy to strike, but he didn't. As Spike hid around the corner from the couple he watched as they just snuggled and kissed. There was nothing more. He had been wrong.

He turned to head back inside and was surprised to find a blond girl standing behind him. She pushed him out into the alley and he stumbled before falling on his back.

The couple turned and looked at the blonde on the ground before running. The girl screamed and the boy led her away.

Spike looked up at the blond girl who stepped over him, holding a stake. She reached down and grabbed his shirt, pulling him a few centimetres closer to her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He protested. "Get off me." She looked down at him, a little surprised.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Spike." He replied. "I'm a vampire hunter, now let me get up." Buffy stepped aside and tried to help him up, but he refused to accept her hand. She sighed in annoyance and watched him get to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you like that. I thought you were a vampire." Buffy explained herself.

"Oh yeah, and who are you?" Spike demanded.

"Buffy. I'm the Vampire Slayer."

"_The_ Vampire Slayer?" Spike repeated.

"Yes. The one and only. Unfortunately…" Suddenly the two of them heard running footsteps coming from the other direction, out of the club. Faith, Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Giles appeared beside the two.

Spike began slowly backing away. "William?" Angel asked. Buffy took no notice.

"You guys again?" She cried. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry, but no. You need to accept who you are. You need to be trained so you can be better at what you do." Giles told her.

"I don't _want_ to be better at what I do. I want to be able to have a normal life."

"You can't as long as you're the Slayer." Giles continued. "You're always going to be this person. Until you die."

"Your gig is a lifetime thing then?" Spike asked Buffy. She nodded. "Oh right."

"What are you doin here man?" Gunn asked Spike.

"Me?" Spike spoke quickly. "Um… I have to go." He began backing away. Angel stepped forward through the circle and up to Spike before he left.

"Why are you leaving so fast?" He demanded.

"Got places to go mate." Spike told him. Angel grabbed his shoulder, holding him back. "Hey, back off!"

"Why are you hanging around in the alley with a Vampire Slayer?" Angel demanded.

"I didn't know who she was until now. She just attacked me, thought I was a vampire." Spike explained.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm busy, all right." Spike rushed through the conversation. "Can I just go please?"

"But what are you doing here? Like this?" Angel pressed.

"I hunt vampires, all right." Spike was expecting a little more of a confused look than what he actually received. He expected them to be a little more surprised.

"Really? You? But you were so shy and nervous today." Faith commented. "What's with the radical change in personality?"

"I'm not hiding anything, and I'm not changing who I am. I have two sides to me." Spike explained. "By day, I'm William Brown, shy schoolboy. By night, I'm Spike, the vampire hunter."

"Really." Angel sounded impressed. "You've got this whole other world that you were hiding in your daytime alias."

"Yeah. I can't let the two sides of me mix. I'm not as confident in the daylight. I'm too exposed and visible. By night, I can hide in the shadows and become somebody else who's stronger, tougher and better."

"Sounds like you could be helpful to us." Giles said.

"Excuse me?" Spike asked.

"All five of us, we hunt vampires too." Giles informed him. "And Buffy here is the Slayer, so if we all banded together we could train and slay demons and vampires as a group. Then I wouldn't have to be dragged around by these four any longer."

Spike thought about it for a few seconds. "I don't know."

"You actually want me to train with you?" Buffy asked. "I don't even want to do this."

"We keep telling you that you don't have a choice. Just listen to us, you can do so much better if you train and work with us. We've been doing this a lot longer than you have."

"All right." Spike agreed. "I'm in."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "By the sounds of things I don't really have a choice, do I?" Giles gently shook his head.

"Come on, it's not that bad. And you're a natural." He smiled at his attempted pun, considered that it was her _job_ to be a natural.

"It's close to sun-up, we should head home." Wesley pointed out.

"Okay. We'll see you both tomorrow then." Angel said, and the group parted. Spike offered to walk Buffy home, and she accepted. They spoke about the new situation and Buffy learnt why Spike was a vampire hunter. His parents were killed by vampires when he was young, and his sister saved them both from being killed. He now lived with her because his parents were dead. It was all about revenge for him, nothing else.

A/N: reviews are most welcome. Tell me if you think this is worth going on or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunnydale: The Hellmouth

Summary: It's Sunnydale High, Hellmouth-central. A group of teens rule the school, but there is more to them than meets the eye. And when the new kid arrives, what secret is he hiding?

CHAPTER THREE _Sunnydale High, 1999_

William left home the next morning, strolling casually down the sidewalk before crossing the road and continuing on his way. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a familiar face.

"Buffy." He greeted the blond he'd met the night before.

"What do I call you?" She asked, a little uncomfortably.

"Um… William would be fine."

"Okay. Hi William.' Buffy smiled warmly at him and he smiled back. The two walked to school together and arrived just as the bell rang. The two teens hurried inside and sat down for role call just as the second bell rang. Angel and the others saw the two walk in together and waved.

"Hey." Angel said to them both. They smiled and spun around in their chairs. "You cool with all this?" He asked Buffy directly.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied uneasily. As the teacher entered the room she and William spun back around to face the front.

"Okay. Your usual role call teacher is sick today so I'll be filling in." The woman at the front of the class said loudly, her voice carrying all the way to Angel and the gang at the back of the room. "My name is Miss Slovak and I'll also be having most of you for English and History to fill in for your teacher. I'll tell you now that I expect your behaviour to meet a very high standard."

"Gee, she's a pro ain't she?" Gunn whispered sarcastically to Angel beside him.

"Did you say something young man?" Miss Slovak asked. Gunn looked up to find her standing in front of his desk.

"What? No, I didn't say nothing Miss." He replied.

"My name is Miss _Slovak_," she repeated, correcting him. "And yes, you_ did_ say something. I saw you and I heard you." Everyone in the room was beginning to get an impression of this woman: DANGER: STEER CLEAR.

"Sorry Miss…" Gunn corrected himself quickly by adding, "… Slovak." She smiled at him, strangely pleased.

"Thankyou young man. Your apology is accepted. Now, I'll read out the names of the people in this class and I want you to say 'present' if you're here. Easy?" There was a general nod and she began reading out the names of the people in the room. She scowled when she found that two people were away, and there was a clear and obvious flaw in her at this point. Buffy could see from the back of the room, as her head was at just the right angle, that Miss Slovak's eyes were glowing red.

_What's up with this teacher_? She thought to herself. _There's something not right about her._

When the bell for class went, Buffy gave Miss Slovak a strange look as she walked out the door. The teacher wasn't even watching, instead was sitting at the desk at the front of the room scribbling over the names of the students who were away.

Out in the hall, Buffy caught up with Angel, William, Wesley, Gunn and Faith. They had all noticed the teacher's strange behaviour too.

"What do you reckon she is?" Gunn asked straight out.

"_What_?" William inquired. "What makes you think she's a _what_? Do you think she's not human?"

"Um, maybe the glowing red eyes, the unusual behaviour of the woman. She picked on me 'cause I didn't say her full name." Gunn answered. "I mean, come on. Something is seriously wrong with that woman."

"You think she's some kind of demon?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe."

"We'll call into the library at recess." Angel suggested.

"What makes you think we'll find our answer there?" Buffy asked. "Does the school really have books on demons?"

"Giles is the school librarian." Angel informed her. "We'll ask him."

Recess… 

The six teens loudly breezed into the library. No one was in there; no one ever went in there. It was probably a good thing too, lots of demon talk was exchanged in there during class time.

"Giles!" Angel called loudly, not seeing him anywhere. He suddenly poked his head up from behind the desk and emerged with a pile of half a dozen large brown books. "Ah, there you are."

"Good morning everyone." Giles greeted, mostly referring to Buffy and William. "So Buffy, um… do you think you'd be willing to train here with me at school? The others can play a role too if they wish."

"Uh, maybe later Mr…?" Buffy knew that everyone else called him Giles, but she didn't quite feel comfortable just coming out and saying it. Instead, she asked for him to tell her what he wanted to be called.

"Please, everyone else calls me Giles, so why shouldn't you?" Giles told her. They exchanged welcoming smiles and everyone sat down at various locations around the library. Banisters, chairs, the table and even the front desk were soon filled with the half a dozen teens in the small tight-knit group of new friends.

"So, what do you think of the new teacher Giles?" Faith asked after everyone was settled. She sat atop the banister leading up to the next level in the library as Giles paced around the open floor with a book in his hands.

"Oh, you mean that Miss Slovak?" Giles inquired. Faith nodded. "Do you mean to ask if I'm aware she's a demon?" They seemed a little shocked that Giles was so calm and upfront about the issue.

"Uh Giles, man," Gunn spoke up. "This chick ain't normal. What's her deal? Are you saying she _is_ a demon?"

"Certainly. A rather uncommon demon, unfortunately, there's quite a bit we could stand to learn about her. However, I do know a fair bit about what she is already from past research."

"Well that's comforting." Angel muttered. Giles frowned and continued.

"Yes, I know that she is a demon. Yes, I know that she is potentially dangerous to the students here. Yes, I know how to kill her. However, I'm not going to kill her yet."

"Um, Giles, can I ask why not?" Buffy piped up.

"I suppose I owe you all an explanation then." Giles replied. "I'm not going to kill her because I believe that even though she is dangerous, she won't harm anyone until the Full Moon."

"What is she like part werewolf or something?" Wesley asked.

"Exactly."

"Wow." William commented, a statement hardly heard and not even acknowledged by anyone.

"Miss Slovak is a Gyrlschlamik demon. A creature that is part werewolf, part human _and_ part evil-scaly-beast from the underworld." Giles finished.

"Nice." Gunn mused.

"So tell me again why we aren't kill her?" Angel asked.

"By the sounds of it she _is _dangerous." Buffy added.

"Yes, I agree with you that she is dangerous. I am aware of what she is capable of but I am also aware that any beast with at least some part werewolf will not savagely attack anyone until the Full Moon."

"How about attack even a _little_ bit?" Gunn suggested. Giles frowned again.

"I am telling you what I know about this creature. It is strictly _not_ to be hunted or slain, understood? My direct orders _not_ to take down."

"All right, geez." Faith said. "We're only trying to work out how to stop this woman."

"Well you can't, not yet."

"And when can we?" Angel asked. Buffy looked hopefully over at Giles, for some reason wanting to get in on some of the action. Inside her there was a feeling that told her she was meant to be a fighter; a Slayer, even if she also felt like she had to fight against that feeling.

"We can kill her on the night of the Full Moon." Giles informed them.

"But won't she be at her strongest that night?" Wesley pointed out. "She'll be in her demon form, most likely, and we'll be less powerful than her."

"The only time that we can hurt her is on the Full Moon." Giles told them. "Last time I researched one of these demons I learnt that you cannot harm them unless they are in their demon form. And they don't take on their demon form unless there is a Full Moon."

"I get it," Buffy supported Giles. "I understand what you're saying. But exactly how long do we have to put up with her until there is a Full Moon?"

"Well, we're in luck. There's a full moon three nights from now." Giles informed them all. There was a general sigh of satisfaction as they all realised that within only a matter of days they would be able to thwart this evil for good. That rested easy with them, making the day go by quicker and leading straight to home time.

At the end of 6th period Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Faith, William and Buffy spilled out of the double doors with all the other students. They gathered underneath a large oak tree and prepared to head their separate ways.

"We'd better go find Giles." Angel told Buffy and William. "See you guys tomorrow."

"See ya." Gunn raised his hand as a simple wave and followed after Angel, Faith and Wesley as they headed to the carpark. William turned to Buffy.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He offered. Buffy smiled. She liked this young blond boy. Although, she felt a little embarrassed for thinking he was a vampire back in the alley.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." The two walked off in the same direction they had come from that morning, and again discussed things of random topics along the way. They'd effectively known each other for a day and they could see that this was the beginning of a close friendship.

A/N: I've been asked about Willow and Xander… they'll still be here. I haven't forgotten them. Maybe next chapter… we'll see. Reviews are welcome. :P


End file.
